La desgnomizada Navidad
by EspejoOesed
Summary: One shot. Molly Weasley siempre había tenido que hacer frente a situaciones complicadas. Sus hijos la habían puesto a prueba de ellas en multitud de ocasiones. Cuando tuvo que ir a Hogwarts por mandado de la profesora Mcgonagall después de que los gemelos explotaran dos retretes de los baños del castillo, cuando su hijo Ron y Harry fueron al colegio en el coche volador ilegal...


**DISCLAIMER:** **Supongo que sabrás, querido lector potterhead, que todos los personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen a mí,** **sino a la gran JK Rowling. Yo no soy ni rubia ni británica ni multimillonaria.**

* * *

Molly Weasley siempre había tenido que hacer frente a situaciones complicadas. Sus hijos la habían puesto a prueba de ellas en multitud de ocasiones.

Cuando Bill le volvió el pelo verde a Charlie cuando eran niños con su magia accidental. Cuando tuvo que ir a Hogwarts, por mandado de la profesora Mcgonagall, después de que los gemelos explotaran dos retretes de los baños del castillo. Cuando su hijo Ron y Harry fueron al colegio en el coche volador ilegal de su marido... Había habido tantas situaciones de ese tipo, que pensó que estaba curada de espantos y que ya, con sus hijos maduros y con la cabeza sentada, no tendría que hacer frente a situaciones de ese tipo.

¡Que equivocada estaba!

Desde que los hijos de Molly Weasley maduraron y dejaron de hacer travesuras, ella pensó que podría relajarse. Que ya no tendría que ir detrás de nadie para vigilar que no se saltará las reglas o que no hiciera cosas indebidas.

Nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar de nuevo con situaciones de ese tipo, pero estaba claro que en la familia de Molly Weasley siempre tenía que haber una pareja de bromistas. Primero fueron sus hermanos, Gideon y Fabian. Después, sus hijos gemelos Fred y George.

Ahora era el turno de sus nietos James y Fred.

Sus hijos Fred y George siempre habían sido muy revoltosos, pero Molly Weasley creía que sus dos nietos lo eran aún más. No porque sus travesuras fueran mayores, sino porque tenían ingenio e infraestructura, como su hijo George solía decir.

Sus nietos poseían una gran imaginación, por lo que se les ocurrían gran cantidad de bromas y travesuras a cada cual más imaginativa.

Lo peor de todo eso, pensaba Molly Weasley, es que tener un hijo que posee una tienda de artículos de broma, no ayudaba demasiado a controlar a unos nietos revoltosos. Y menos cuando uno de ellos es su hijo y se encuentra rodeado diariamente de todos estos artículos.

En definitiva, su espíritu bromista, su ingenio y el material al que tenían acceso; hacía de sus nietos James y Fred una bomba a punto de estallar. Siempre y cuando se encontrarán libres de la vigilancia de un adulto.

Por todas esas razones, Molly Weasley debería de haber pensado que no era buena idea dejarlos tanto rato a ellos dos solos. Porque James y Fred nunca dejaban pasar la oportunidad de idear una nueva trastada.

Ni siquiera en la víspera de Navidad.

* * *

Aquella mañana, el cielo había amanecido asombrosamente despejado, en contraste con lo que había sido habitualmente a lo largo de la semana, cuyo cielo permanentemente nublado había dejado una densa capa de nieve que cubría el jardín y los alrededores de La Madriguera.

Aquella mañana, se encontraban en La Madriguera todos los nietos que pasarían la Navidad allí. Victorie, Dominique y Louis; los hijos de su hijo Bill, pasarían la Navidad con sus padres en Francia, con la familia de su nuera Fleur. También faltaban sus nietas Molly y Lucy; las hijas de su hijo Percy, que irían a pasar las Navidades con la familia de su nuera Audrey.

La mañana en La Madriguera comenzó temprano, ya que había que preparar muchas cosas para la noche. También se debía a que todos los niños se encontraban en la casa desde la noche anterior, ya que sus padres tenían la habitual reunión navideña del ED, en la que recordaban viejos tiempos y contaban sobre los nuevos. Como normalmente regresaban tarde de esas reuniones, los nietos de Molly se quedaban con ella hasta que sus padres salieran de sus respectivos trabajos para acudir a la cena navideña en La Madriguera.

Molly ese día se dispuso a repartir las tareas para decorar la casa el día de Nochebuena. A Rose y a Albus les encargo colgar las guirnaldas por la casa; a Hugo, Lily y Roxanne, los hijos de sus hijos Ron, Ginny y George, les encargó hacer los centros de mesa; y a James y a Fred, los hijos mayores de Ginny y George, les encargó decorar el árbol de Navidad.

En un principio, Molly Weasley no tenía planeado mandar más tareas a sus nietos. Pero después de ver que James y Fred les habían vuelto la lengua azul a Rose y a Albus con sus caramelos colorantes, les encargo a los dos desgnomizar el jardín, a pesar de que había sido desgnomizado la semana pasada.

Ese fue su gran error.

* * *

—Esto es un rollo —dijo Fred mientras rebuscaba en la nieve y agarraba a un gnomo por los pies. Este se retorcía en su mano, intentando escapar del agarre del niño.

—Ya pero si no lo hacemos será mucho peor... Se lo dirá a mi madre —dijo James con un escalofrío, pensando en el castigo que le pondría su madre al enterarse de la broma que le habían gastado a su hermano y a su prima Rose—. ¿Recuerdas cuando le contó que les habíamos puesto tutús a las gallinas? —Fred asintió—. Fue horrible... me dejó sin escoba durante un mes. Y cuando se enteró de que la abuela se tiró toda la tarde corriendo detrás de las gallinas para quitárselos, se convirtieron en tres —dijo con otro escalofrío, recordando lo horrible que había sido no poder tocar una escoba en tres meses.

—Y luego nos toca decorar el árbol con los aburridos adornos de todos los años. Si al menos nos dejará utilizar los adornos que cambian de color y se burlan de quien los mira... los de la tienda de mi padre, ¿los recuerdas?

—Si —dijo James de mala gana, recordando como la bola que les enseñó su tío la última vez que visitaron la tienda se había metido con su, al parecer, genial cabello.

En ese momento, a James se le formó una enorme sonrisa en la cara, que podría rivalizar fácilmente con la de Peeves, el _poltergeist_. A su primo ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido.

—Oh Merlín... cuando pones esa cara es que se te ha ocurrido algo bueno. ¿En qué broma estás pensando?

—¿La abuela quiere que desgnomicemos el jardín para las Navidades, no? Pues no tiene por qué preocuparse, vamos a tener una desgnomizada Navidad —y mientras que salía corriendo hacía la puerta de la cocina y su primo le observaba, aún con el gnomo forcejeando en su mano, James gritó—. Lily, ¿me puedes dejar el traje de princesa de tu muñeca?

* * *

Cuando Molly Weasley entró en el salón de La Madriguera, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se le cayó al suelo el montón de ropa que acababa de doblar, mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

—¡James! ¡Fred! —chilló Molly, haciendo que su grito se escuchara por toda la casa.

Por detrás de ella, aparecieron Rose y Albus, que ya habían terminado de colocar las guirnaldas.

—¡Ostras, ¿son de verdad?! ¡Lily, mira lo que ha hecho James! ¡Mamá va a matarle!

—Es una monstruosidad, ¿cómo han podido hacerle eso a los pobres? —dijo Rose bastante indignada, en contraste con el entusiasmo que demostraba su primo favorito.

—¡No!, el vestido de la princesa flor ¡JAMES! ¡FRED! —gritó Lily, que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la sala de estar acompañada por su hermano, Hugo y Roxanne. Estaba tan furiosa que su cara había adquirido el mismo color que su cabello.

Roxanne, Albus y Hugo no podían más que desternillarse de la risa ante la escena.

* * *

Molly Weasley estaba igual de roja e indignada que su hija ante el comportamiento de sus hijos George y Ron. Cuando les contó lo sucedido no pensó que reaccionarían así, revolcándose por el suelo de la risa.

—¿De verdad han hecho eso? Son geniales —decía Ron mientras se reía a carcajadas y se secaba las lágrimas producidas por la risa.

—Gnomos... gnomos en el árbol... ni Fred ni a mí... se nos había ocurrido —dijo George riéndose, rojo por la falta de aire.

Su hija Ginny, en cambio, estaba horrorizada. En un lateral de la sala de estar, se encontraba el árbol que James y Fred se habían encargado de decorar esa misma mañana. Pero no habían utilizado los clásicos adornos que se ponían siempre en La Madriguera. En su lugar, había gnomos. Gnomos que se retorcían para intentar escapar del navideño árbol. En lo alto del abeto se encontraba un gnomo que llevaba, lo que a Ginny le parecía, un vestido de princesa en miniatura. Estaba furiosa, muy furiosa, con la nueva trastada de su hijo.

—¡JAMES! ¡TE VAS A QUEDAR SIN ESCOBA DE POR VIDA!

—Albus... Rose, sacar la lengua y poneros al lado del árbol. ¡Hay que inmortalizar este momento! —dijo George mientras sacaba la cámara y continuaba riéndose disimuladamente, para así no aumentar la ira de su hermana.

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores potterheads.**

 **Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado este one shot. Este es mi primer** **relato** **de Harry Potter y la primera cosa de mi autoría que se me ha ocurrido publicar.**

 **Así que me imaginó que tiene mucho que mejorar. Os agradecería enormemente que cualquier cosa que veáis mal o que no este bien y se pueda mejorar, me lo comentéis para hacerlo** **. C** **reo que para mejorar y avanzar hay que dejarse aconsejar. Así que todo consejo y crítica constructiva es bien recibida y se tendrá muy en cuenta.**

 **Me despido y espero que** **,** **al menos** **,** **os hayáis entretenido leyéndolo.**


End file.
